Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc.
As more and more uses for LLNs are being deployed, such as in the industrial space, determinism of the network communications and their standardization is becoming a primary point of focus within the networking community. In particular, deterministic networking refers to networks that can guarantee the delivery of packets within a bounded time. Generally, this relates to achieving characteristics such as guaranteed delivery, fixed latency, and jitter close to zero (e.g., micro seconds to tens of milliseconds depending on application). Achieving these characteristics within the architecture of an LLN, however, is not trivial, due to the constrained nature of LLNs.